jezykifandomcom-20200213-history
Językoznawstwo
Lingwistyka (językoznawstwo) – dział nauk humanistycznych badający istotę, budowę i rozwój języka. Specjalista w zakresie lingwistyki (językoznawstwa) – językoznawca, inaczej lingwista. Wyróżnia się lingwistykę teoretyczną, stosowaną oraz dyskursywno-bitumiczną. Kierunki badań językoznawczych można połączyć w trzy następujące przeciwstawne pary: * Językoznawstwo synchroniczne zajmuje się formą języka w danym momencie; językoznawstwo diachroniczne odkrywa historię języka (grupy języków) i zmiany jego struktury na przestrzeni czasu. * Językoznawstwo teoretyczne próbuje budować modele służące opisywaniu poszczególnych języków oraz teorie dotyczące uniwersalnych aspektów języka; językoznawstwo stosowane usiłuje wdrażać te teorie w praktyce. * Makrolingwistyka lub językoznawstwo kontekstualne bada dopasowanie języka do otaczającego świata, a więc funkcje społeczne języka, proces nauki i wzbogacania języka, procesy wytwarzania i odbioru języka. Mikrolingwistyka lub językoznawstwo niezależne rozważa język jako taki, a więc jako byt niezależny od otaczającego świata. Kierunek badań określany czasami jako lingwistyka ogólna lub lingwistyka, bez dodatkowych określeń, należy rozumieć jako językoznawstwo synchroniczne, teoretyczne i niezależne jednocześnie. Dziedzina ta jest uważana za jądro językoznawstwa. W skład lingwistyki teoretycznej (ogólnej) wchodzą takie dziedziny jak: Gramatyka – nauka o zasadach budowy i odmiany wyrazów oraz o regułach składni danego języka, wyróżnia się gramatykę opisową (synchroniczną) omawiającą aktualny stan języka oraz gramatykę historyczno-porównawczą (diachroniczną) przedstawiającą procesy jego zmian w czasie. Gramatyka jest to dział językoznawstwa obejmujący morfologię i składnię, jest to nauka o strukturze języka Semantyka – dziedzina językoznawstwa zajmująca się analizą treści wyrażeń językowych; jest to nauka o znaczeniu wyrazów, badająca w jakim zakresie i charakterze budowa formalna wyrazu określa jego znaczenie Składnia – nauka o budowie wypowiedzeń, określa sposób służący do łączenia wyrazów w zdania w całość gramatyczno-komunikatywną Fonetyka – dział językoznawstwa badający stronę dźwiękową języka (głoski) i skupiający się na opisie ich właściwości fizycznych Fonologia – dział językoznawstwa badający strukturę systemu dźwiękowego, m.in. funkcje głosek, ich alternacje, czy ograniczenia związane z występowaniem w różnych kontekstach Lingwistyka porównawcza – porównuje systemy językowe oraz bada ich historię w celu znalezienia uniwersalnych wartości języka Lingwistyka historyczna – opisuje i objaśnia rozwój języków oraz ich pochodzenie Lingwistyka stosowana – umieszcza teorię lingwistyki w takich dziedzinach jak nauka języków obcych, tłumaczenie oraz patologia mowy Badania dotyczące lingwistyki prowadzone są przez wielu specjalistów z różnych dziedzin, którzy nie zawsze są ze sobą zgodni. Jak to określił Russ Rymer: "Lingwistyka jest prawdopodobnie istotą, wokół której w akademickim królestwie trwają największe spory. Jest przesiąknięta krwią poetów, teologów, filozofów, filologów, psychologów, biologów, antropologów i neurologów, razem z ich krwią czerpana jest również krew gramatyków". Zróżnicowanie języków Ważną częścią badań lingwistycznych jest dociekanie istoty różnic pomiędzy językami świata. Istota różnic pomiędzy językami jest bardzo ważna dla zrozumienia ludzkich umiejętności językowych. Jeżeli zdolności lingwistyczne człowieka są ściśle ograniczone przez biologiczne właściwości gatunku ludzkiego, wówczas języki muszą być bardzo do siebie podobne. Jeżeli zdolności lingwistyczne człowieka są nieograniczone, wtedy języki mogą znacznie się od siebie różnić. Istnieje wiele różnych sposobów na zinterpretowanie podobieństw pomiędzy językami. Na przykład: język łaciński używany przez Rzymian przekształcił się w hiszpański w Hiszpanii i włoski we Włoszech. Podobieństwa pomiędzy hiszpańskim i włoskim w wielu przypadkach istnieją dzięki temu, że oba języki wywodzą się z języka łacińskiego. A więc w zasadzie, jeżeli dwa języki mają pewną wspólną właściwość, to ta właściwość może istnieć dzięki pochodzeniu ze wspólnego prajęzyka lub pewnej właściwości ludzkich umiejętności językowych. Oczywiście, zwłaszcza w zakresie leksyki istnieje zawsze możliwość przypadkowego podobieństwa, tak jak hiszpańskiego słowa "mucho" i angielskiego "much", które nie są ze sobą powiązane w żaden historyczny sposób, chociaż mają to samo znaczenie i podobne brzmienie. Często możliwość wspólnego dziedzictwa może być zasadniczo wykluczona. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że uczenie się języków przychodzi ludziom w miarę łatwo, można stwierdzić, że posługiwano się językami przynajmniej tak długo jak długo istnieje współczesny człowiek, czyli około pięćdziesięciu tysięcy lat. Niezależne pomiary zmian językowych (na przykład porównywanie tekstów języka starożytnego do języków wywodzących się z niego i używanych współcześnie) sugerują, że zmiana przebiega w takim tempie że nie można zrekonstruować języka którym mówiono więcej niż 10 000 lat temu. W konsekwencji cechy wspólne języków mówionych w różnych częściach świata nie są uznawane jako dowód na wspólne pochodzenie. Co więcej istnieją udokumentowane przypadki języków migowych rozwijających się w społecznościach ludzi upośledzonych słuchowo, którzy nie mogli mieć kontaktu z językiem mówionym. Okazało się, że języki migowe mają cechy języków mówionych co umacnia hipotezę, że cechy te nie są zawdzięczane wspólnemu przodkowi lecz ogólnym właściwościom sposobu przyswajania języka. Ogólnie mówiąc, zbiór wspólnych właściwości wszystkich języków może być nazwany gramatyką uniwersalną, która wywołuje dyskusje. Lingwiści i ludzie z pozajęzykowych dziedzin także używają tego terminu na wiele różnych sposobów. Uniwersalne właściwości języka mogą być częściowo przypisane uniwersalnym aspektom ludzkiego doświadczenia. Na przykład: wszyscy ludzie używają wody i fakt, że we wszystkich językach występuje termin określający wodę jest z pewnością z tym związany. Wyzwanie które stawia gramatyka uniwersalna wymaga poradzenia sobie z tym problemem. Oczywiście doświadczenie jest częścią procesu poprzez który jednostki uczą się języków. Jednakże doświadczenie samo w sobie nie jest wystarczające, ponieważ zwierzęta trzymane wśród ludzi uczą się języka ludzkiego w bardzo małym stopniu, lub wcale się go nie uczą. Przypuszczalnie, wszystkie języki ludzkie rozróżniają rzeczowniki od czasowników – jest to generalnie przyjęta zasada. Mogłoby to wymagać bardziej wyszukanego wyjaśnienia, ponieważ rzeczowniki i czasowniki nie istnieją w świecie, lecz są tylko częścią języka. Ogólnie, właściwości gramatyki uniwersalnej mogą być związane z ogólnymi właściwościami ludzkiego poznania, lub z pewną właściwością ludzkiego poznania która jest charakterystyczna dla danego języka. Potrzebna jest znacznie większa wiedza na temat ludzkiego poznania by móc dokonać znaczącego rozróżnienia. W rezultacie w lingwistyce teoretycznej występują uogólnienia ale lingwiści nie zajmują stanowiska czy takie uogólnienie może mieć wpływ na inne aspekty poznania. Właściwości języka Od czasów starożytnej Grecji utrzymuje się, że języki są zorganizowane wokół gramatycznych kategorii takich jak rzeczownik czy czasownik, mianownik lub biernik, teraźniejszość czy przeszłość. Słownictwo i gramatyka języka są zorganizowane wokół tych elementarnych kategorii. Poza tworzeniem konkretnego użycia odrębnych kategorii, język ma ważną właściwość, organizuje elementy w struktury rekurencyjne. To pozwala, na przykład, wyrażeniu rzeczownikowemu zawrzeć inne wyrażenie rzeczownikowe (jak na przykład usta szympansa) lub zdaniu zawrzeć inne zdanie (na przykład Myślę, że pada). Chociaż rekurencja w gramatyce została bezwzględnie rozpoznana dużo wcześniej (na przykład przez Jespersena) znaczenie tego aspektu języka zostało w pełni uświadomione po publikacji książki "Syntactic Structures" Noama Chomskiego w 1957 roku, która przedstawia formalną gramatykę fragmentu angielskiego. Przedtem najbardziej szczegółowe opisy systemów lingwistycznych były systemami fonologicznymi lub morfologicznymi, które były zamknięte i dopuszczały niewiele kreatywności. Chomsky używał bezkontekstowej gramatyki powiększając ja za pomocą przekształceń. Od tego czasu bezkontekstowa gramatyka opisuje konkretne fragmenty różnych języków, jednakże udowodniono, że ludzkie języki zawierają szeregowe zależności , którymi bezkontekstowa gramatyka nie może zajmować się dostatecznie. To wymaga zwiększonej umiejętności, na przykład przekształcania. Ważną kwestią jest również to, że zdania rzeczownikowe przed zwrotami czasownikowymi są identyfikowane z czasownikami w zwrotach czasownikowych w kolejności od lewej do prawej strony. Szczegółowe omówienie wybranych działów i podpól Lingwistyka kontekstualna Lingwistyka kontekstualna oznacza naukę o językoznawstwie w relacji z innymi dyscyplinami akademickimi. W odróżnieniu od językoznawstwa teoretycznego, gdzie język badany jest niezależnie, interdyscyplinarne dziedziny językoznawstwa badają reakcje pomiędzy językiem a resztą świata. Socjolingwistyka, lingwistyka antropologiczna oraz antropologia lingwistyczna to nauki społeczne, które badają relacje pomiędzy lingwistyką a społeczeństwem jako całość. Krytyczna analiza dyskursu bada współdziałanie retoryki i psychologii z lingwistyką. Psycholingwistyka i neurolingwistyka łączy ze sobą nauki medyczne i lingwistykę. Inne interdyscyplinarne dziedziny lingwistyki obejmują akwizycję języka, lingwistykę ewolucyjną, językoznawstwo komputerowe oraz językoznawstwo kognitywne. Lingwistyka stosowana Lingwistyka teoretyczna zajmuje się wyszukiwaniem i opisywaniem ogólnych zasad zarówno w obrębie poszczególnego języka jak i w obrębie wszystkich języków. Lingwistyka stosowana wykorzystuje wyniki tych poszukiwań i znajduje zastosowanie dla nich w innych dziedzinach. Zazwyczaj lingwistyka stosowana odnosi się do użycia badań lingwistycznych w nauczaniu języka. Jednak wyniki tych badań wykorzystywane są również w innych dziedzinach. W dzisiejszych czasach wiele dziedzin lingwistyki stosowanej wymaga użycia komputerów. Zastosowanie językoznawstwa komputerowego w tłumaczeniu komputerowym, w tłumaczeniu wspomaganym komputerowo oraz w tłumaczeniu samodzielnym to niezwykle szybko rozwijające się dziedziny lingwistyki stosowanej, które w ostatnich czasach wysunęły się na pierwszy plan zwiększając siłę informatyki. Ich wpływ miał duże znaczenie na teorię składni i semantyki, ponieważ przedstawienie jej w wersji komputerowej wymaga bardziej rozszerzonych zasad matematycznych. Lingwistyka diachroniczna W odróżnieniu od lingwistyki teoretycznej, która zajmuje się badaniem języków w poszczególnym okresie (zazwyczaj teraźniejszym), lingwistyka diachroniczna bada jak języki zmieniają się pod wpływem czasu, czasami przez wieki. Lingwistyka historyczna korzysta zarówno z bogatej historii (lingwistyka wywodzi się z lingwistyki historycznej) oraz z mocnych teoretycznych podstaw w celu dokonywania badań nad zmianami językowymi. Lingwistyka historyczna – obejmuje lingwistykę historyczna-porównawczą oraz etymologię Normatywność i opisowość Obecnie prowadzone badania w dziedzinie "lingwistyki" są czysto opisowe. Lingwiści starają się tłumaczyć naturę języka unikając oceny wartościującej albo próby wytyczenia kierunku rozwoju języka. Jednakże wielu profesjonalistów i laików określa normy panujące w języku, narzucając określone normy dla wszystkich. Normatywistów (preskryptywistów) można znaleźć wśród nauczycieli języków i dziennikarzy, a nie we właściwej akademickiej lingwistyce. Mają oni jasne pojęcie o tym, co jest prawidłowe, a co błędne i mogą przypisywać sobie odpowiedzialność za to, że kolejne pokolenia będą używały takiej odmiany języka, która poprowadzi do "sukcesu" – często jest to standardowa odmiana danego języka. Przyczyną braku tolerancji dla "niepoprawnego użycia" słowa mogą być nieufność wobec neologizmów, jego powiązania ze społecznie nieakceptowanymi dialektami lub konflikt z ulubioną teorią. Skrajnym przykładem normatywności są działania cenzorów, których misją jest usuwać słowa i struktury, które według nich są uważane za destruktywne dla społeczeństwa. Z drugiej strony, zwolennicy opisowości odrzucają normatywne pojęcie "niepoprawnego użycia." Ewentualnie mogą uznać dany termin za dziwaczny lub mogą odkryć zasadę, zgodnie z którą dane użycie ma rację bytu (w przeciwieństwie do powszechnego, normatywnego założenia, że "złe użycie" jest niesystemowe). Lingwistyka opisowa jest związana z opisywaniem języka. Metodologia opisowa dokładniej niż normatywna przypomina metodologię w innych dziedzinach nauki. Mowa versus pismo Większość współczesnych lingwistów żywi przekonanie, że język mówiony jest bardziej fundamentalny, więc jego badanie jest ważniejsze niż języka pisanego. Przyczyny tego spojrzenia są następujące: - Umiejętność mówienia wydaje się być cechą wszystkich ludzi, natomiast istnieje wiele kultur i wspólnot językowych bez pisma. - Ludzie uczą się języka mówionego z większą łatwością i wcześniej niż języka pisanego. - Wielu naukowców zajmujących się lingwistyką kognitywną uważa, że mózg posiada wewnętrzny "moduł językowy." Wiedzę o nim można zdobyć poprzez analizę mowy a nie pisma, szczególnie dlatego, że język mówiony został nabyty w procesie ewolucji, a pisany jest stosunkowo nowym wynalazkiem. Oczywiście, lingwiści są zgodni co do tego, że badania nad tekstem mogą być interesujące i cenne. Dla badań językoznawczych, przy których wykorzystywane są metody lingwistyki informatycznej i korpusowej, język pisany jest często o wiele bardziej wygodny do przetwarzania dużej ilości danych. Trudno jest znaleźć albo stworzyć wielkie korpusy języka mówionego. Są one zazwyczaj sporządzane na piśmie. W dodatku lingwiści zwrócili się ku pisemnemu dyskursowi, który pojawia się w różnych rodzajach komunikacji, za pośrednictwem komputerów, uznając go za realną dziedzinę badań językoznawczych. Badania nad językiem pisanym są w każdym wypadku uważane za dziedzinę językoznawstwa. Historia językoznawstwa Wczesne teksty indyjskich Wed wskazują na strukturę języków – język składa się ze zdań mających cztery stadia rozwojowe, które są wyrażone w trzech czasach (przeszłym, teraźniejszym i przyszłym). Zdania składają się z wyrazów, które mają dwie odrębne formy istnienia (formę wokalną – słowo, i formę wyobrażeniową – znaczenie). Wyrazy te są zazwyczaj czasownikami, które reprezentują czynności ze świata rzeczywistego i rzeczownikami, które występują w siedmiuliczba siedem nie jest tu bardzo ważna, idea jest taka, że rzeczowniki odmieniają się przez przypadki, aby wskazać sposób ich uczestnictwa w danych czynnościach przypadkach (w zależności od sposobu uczestnictwa w czynnościach ze świata rzeczywistego). Indyjski gramatyk Panini (około 520 – 460 p.n.e.) jest pierwszym językoznawcą, często uznawanym za twórcę językoznawstwa. Jest on najbardziej znany za sformułowanie, w używanym również w dzisiejszych czasach tekście pod tytułem , 3959 reguł sanskryckiej morfologii. Gramatyka sanskrytu Paniniego jest wysoko usystematyzowana i techniczna. W tym analitycznym podejściu nieodłączne są pojęcia fonemu, morfemu i rdzenia, rozpoznane jedynie przez zachodnich językoznawców około dwóch tysięcy lat później. Reguły Paniniego w pełni opisują morfologię sanskrytu. Następstwem tego, że jego gramatyka skupia się na zwięzłości jest jej nieintuicyjna struktura, przypominająca współczesny "język maszynowy " (jako przeciwieństwo odczytywanych przez ludzi języków programowania). Zaawansowane logiczne zasady i techniki Paniniego miały duży wpływ zarówno na starożytne jak również na współczesne językoznawstwo. Bhartrihari (c. 450 – 510) – kolejny ważny autor teorii indyjskiego językoznawstwa. Stworzył on teorię, według której akt mowy składa się z czterech etapów: pierwszy – konceptualizacja danej myśli, drugi – jej werbalizacja oraz sekwencjonowanie, trzeci -wygłoszenie wypowiedzi w przestrzeń, wszystko to wykonane przez mówcę i czwarty – zrozumienie wypowiedzi przez słuchacza – osobę interpretującą. Praca Paniniego oraz późniejszego indyjskiego językoznawcy, Bhartrihariego miała znaczący wpływ na wiele z podstawowych poglądów zaproponowanych przez wykładowcę sanskrytu, Ferdinanda de Saussure’a, który jest powszechnie uważany za ojca współczesnego językoznawstwa strukturalnego. W 760 roku na Środkowym Wschodzie perski językoznawca Sibawajh stworzył w swojej obszernej pracy pod tytułem Al-kitab fi al-nahw (الكتاب في النحو – Księga o gramatyce) szczegółowy i profesjonalny opis arabskiego, ukazując wiele lingwistycznych aspektów języka. Sibawajh w swojej książce odróżnił fonetykę od fonologii. Do pierwszych zachodnich językoznawców zaliczają się Jakob Grimm, który w roku 1822 stworzył zasadę spółgłoskowych zmian w wymowie znaną jako prawo Grimma, Karl Verner, który wymyślił Prawo Vernera, August Schleicher, który stworzył "Stammbaumtheorie" oraz Johannes Schmidt, który w roku 1872 stworzył "Wellentheorie" ("model falowy"). Ferdinand de Saussure jest stwórcą współczesnej lingwistyki strukturalnej. Edward Sapir, lider w amerykańskiej lingwistyce strukturalnej był jednym z pierwszych, którzy badali zależności pomiędzy nauka o języku, a antropologią. Jego metodologia ma ogromny wpływ na jego wszystkich następców. Początkowo badania nad językiem odbywały się w ramach filologii, traktującej język przede wszystkim jako narzędzie literatury. Konsekwencją tego podejścia był preskryptywizm i traktowanie języka mówionego jako niedoskonałej wersji języka pisanego. Od lat 60. XX wieku głównym modelem języka jest model formalny Noama Chomsky’ego, który rozwinął się pod kierunkiem jego nauczyciela, Zelliga Harrisa, będącego z kolei pod ogromnym wpływem Leonarda Bloomfielda. Chomsky pozostaje najbardziej wpływowym językoznawcą na świecie. Lingwiści zajmujący się Head-Driven Phrase Structure Grammar(HPSG) czy Gramatyką Leksykalno-Funkcjonalną (LFG) podkreślają znaczenie formalizacji i formalnego rygoru w opisie lingwistycznym, i dystansują się nieco od ostatniej pracy Chomsky’ego (program "Minimalistyczny " dla gramatyki transformacyjnej) przyłączając się bardziej do wcześniejszych jego prac. Lingwiści związani z teorią optymalności wskazują uogólnienia pod względem naruszalnych reguł, co jest większym odejściem od głównego nurtu językoznawstwa, a lingwiści zajmujący się różnymi rodzajami gramatyki funkcjonalnej i Lingwistyki Kognitywnej maja tendencję do podkreślania braku autonomii wiedzy lingwistycznej i braku uniwersalności struktur lingwistycznych, dlatego tez znacznie odchodzą od paradygmatu Chomsky’ego. Działy językoznawstwa Językoznawstwo zajmuje się wszelkimi aspektami języka i zawiera w sobie liczne działy. Należą do nich między innymi: * dialektologia * etymologia * fonetyka * fonologia * frazeologia * indoeuropeistyka * interlingwistyka * językoznawstwo diachroniczne * językoznawstwo hipotetyczne * językoznawstwo historyczno-porównawcze * językoznawstwo ogólne * językoznawstwo stosowane * językoznawstwo synchroniczne * językoznawstwo taksonomiczne * językoznawstwo teoretyczne * klasyfikacja języków * leksykologia * leksykografia * lingwistyka tekstu * makrolingwistyka * mikrolingwistyka * morfologia * pragmatyka * semantyka * semiotyka * słowotwórstwo * syntaktyka * typologia języków Interdyscyplinarne kierunki badań lingwistycznych Na pograniczu lingwistyki i innych nauk wyodrębniły się następujące dziedziny badań * ekolingwistyka (ekologia językowa) * etnolingwistyka * eurolingwistyka * geolingwistyka (geografia lingwistyczna, geografia języka) * glottodydaktyka * glottometria * językoznawstwo ewolucyjne * językoznawstwo historyczne * kryptografia * Krytyczna analiza dyskursu (zobacz też dyskurs) * juryslingwistyka (lingwistyka prawnicza) * lingwistyka kognitywna * lingwistyka komputerowa * lingwistyka kontaktu * lingwistyka matematyczna ** identyfikacja rozmówcy ** przetwarzanie języka naturalnego ** przetwarzanie mowy ** rozpoznawanie mowy ** synteza mowy * lingwistyka stosowana * lingwistyka stratyfikacyjna * neurolingwistyka * ortografia * paleografia * pedolingwistyka * polityka językowa * psycholingwistyka * socjolingwistyka (socjologia języka) * systemy pisma * translatoryka Produkty wiedzy lingwistycznej znajdują zastosowanie głównie w tych dziedzinach działalności człowieka, w których podmioty (uczestnicy) stosunków społecznych należą do różnych wspólnot językowych. Dziedziny działalności człowieka, w których wiedza lingwistyczna jest potrzebna to translatoryka – teoria i praktyka przekładu, dydaktyka, pedolingwistyka, obejmująca także nauczanie języka ojczystego dzieci i młodzieży, komunikacja masowa, problematyka grup społecznych posługujących się własnymi językami, informatyka, teoria i praktyka sztucznego intelektu i in. Kategoria:Ogólna wiedza o językach